Notable Turians
by TheShadowAngel66
Summary: AU- turian Shepard aka Nim. Nim comes from an outer turian colony and is considered second rate by other turians from higher ranking clans. Like most turians she joins the academy at age fifteen to get her military training. There she meets Garrus, unlike her has lived a privileged life as a member of one of the turian hierarchy's highest ranking clans. TurianShepard/Garrus
1. Chapter 1

**-Author's note- Greetings fellow lurkers! **

**This is an AU story about a turian Shepard aka Nim and her time as a recruit in the turian military academy. This idea has been spinning around in my head for a while now and i hope you like it.**

**Rated M for smutty goodness, this story is a Shepard/Garrus pairing. But I have planned to throw in other characters to create some delicious tension, hehe XD **

**Also English in not my first language so please just bear with me. **

OO

OooOooO

The shuttle started to taxi out of the docking bay. Nim watched as the people waving goodbye from the landing pad got smaller and smaller, including her dad. With a sigh she turned her head to look at the other passengers on the shuttle, there were a couple of asari sitting to her left but other than that is was primarily other turians that was on the shuttle to Pheiros. If she remembered correctly Pheiros was an asteroid towed near the class-B blue giant Gemmae to serve as a military base as well as the hierarchy primary academy to train new recruits, an academy she soon would be joining, her mandibles spread in a smile at the thought. All turians were expected to join the academy at age 15 and serve the hierarchy. Nim wondered if she was the only recruit from Rocam to join the academy this year. The turians on the shuttle were all too old to be new recruits; maybe some of them were instructors or medical personal on their way to the base.

With a shrug she turned back to the window to get the last glimpse of Rocam. That remote mining colony had been her home for the last 15 years. Nim's father had tried to give her the best home possible despite his colorful past. Maksius Nictus was a proud turian despite being from a low standing colony in the hierarchy; he wore his ice blue clan markings with pride. Nim swore to bear her own ice blue clan marking with as much dignity as her father, regardless of what other turians might say, she was a Nictus after all. Nim remembered how anxious her father had been days before she was scheduled to leave, he would never admit it but he was afraid that being from a low standing colony would decrease her chances to advance in the military.

_OooOooO_

"_Father I'm going to the academy just like every other 15 year old turian, it will be fine" Nim shook her head and went back to packing her already stuffed duffel bag._

_Maksius sat at the table, he had tried to fix his pistol which had become jammed when he and Nim had been out practicing on the range, he couldn't seem to find what the problem was. He was too distracted thinking about his daughters first year in the military. He turned back to his daughter with a heavy sigh._

" _I know I'm just worried that's all, don't mind me little Nim"_

_Nim was considered short for her age. Turians had several big grow spurts during their first years and adolescent, they would grow a lot in a certain amount of time and remain basically unchanged until their next grow spurt. Nims own short stature puzzled her a lot, unlike most turians her age she had not gone through the normal growth spurt that occurred from ages 13 to 15, hence her father calling her little Nim. Her father had spent many months trying to come up with a name for her, he said he just couldn't decide on one. According to him Nim was her first word, though she had her doubts, what kind of baby says nim as her first word?! It was just too weird. Nim Nictus, it sounded like a name for a male perfume advertisement; it was an unusual turian name that's for sure. Maksius cleared his throat to get his daughters attention._

" _You've got to step carefully when you enter the academy little Nim, many of the recruits will have powerful clans backing them and making sure they get privileges you can only dream of. In an ideal world skills and accomplishments would determine who would advance and rise in rank in the hierarchy, but in our society where colony and clan play such a big part it will be much more difficult for low ranking turians like you to have a good steady career, regardless of how dedicated you are " her father growled as he tried in vain to fix the broken pistol. _

_Maksius spoke from experience, unlike the majority of 15 year old turians he decided to join a mercenary gang instead. Like her he had grown up on Rocam and he had watched several of his fellow clansmen return from their "military career" with their heads hung low. The truth was that turians from outer colonies was considered second rate by the "high" ranking turians from the inner primary colonies and Palaven. So Maksius decided to walk his own path instead of enlisting in the turian military. But that decision was not without consequences, by denying to fulfill his duty to the hierarchy he was not considered a turian citizen. If someone would search the archives for a Maksius Nictus it would come up blank, as far as the hierarchy was concerned Maksius Nictus did not exist. He and Nim both came from a colony, something that entitled both of them to colony markings, but by definition Nim was clan-less. Something that was frowned upon just as much as being barefaced. _

"_We talked about this. I want to have a career as an engineer in the hierarchy, and the only way to do that is to earn citizenship by enlisting in the military" Nim saw how tired her father's dark brown eyes looked, it was obvious that this was something that had been on his mind for a while._

_Nim slowly rose from her crunched position on the floor and walked to stand beside her father, waiting for him to answer. Maksius was a thinker, he would always take a moment to come up with the best answer possible before speaking. Nim was the direct opposite; she would often speak first and think later, a skill that had gotten her In trouble more than once. _

" _I know, and I'm happy that you are so sure of your path, but don't expect it will be easy. There will be many turians that feel they are entitled to certain positions because of their clan name and status" Maksius looked at his daughters face, her dark plates was just like his own. Only her plates had a blue shine to them and her eyes was had a striking gray color with blue specs in them. _

"_I will be fine, you'll see. And stop worrying, you're right mandible keeps twitching" Nim poked his shoulder, mandibles spread in a grin. _ _Maksius let out an annoyed huff and went back to working on his pistol. Nim spread her mandibles in a wider grin and simply shook her head. Her father was a man of few words indeed, but a caring one none the less. _

_She walked back to her full but still not fully packed duffel bag._ "_You worry too much father, I will be just peachy" Nim said over her shoulder. _

_She would leave her home colony. Unlike most of the turians on Rocam , she wasn't going to pass up the chance for something potentially better. There was a huge galaxy out there to explore and she didn't want to miss out. _

OooOooO

Nearly forty-eight hours after leaving her home colony, Nim arrived on Pheiros. The line to the rapid transport that would take the new recruits to the academy was fairly long. And Everybody. Was. Taller. Than. Her. Nim let out an annoyed huff, a habit she had picked up from her father and did her best to lift the monstrosity that was her duffel bag.

The space port was pretty much full up with people. Colony markings from all around citadel space, but she couldn't spot a single other turian that had colony markings that belonged to an outer colony, she was the only one in sight. Turians of every shade of grey, brown and black surrounded her. Never in her life had she ever felt so tiny; everyone stood at least a head or a shoulder taller than her. At least her fellow turian recruits were closer in size, but Nim looked around and to her disappointment discovered that most of them had gone through their 13-15 year old growth spurt and the rest were In their final stage of it.

With a sigh she walked towards the line, or at least what she assumed was the line, it wasn't like she could see anything. All around her was turian backs, turian backs and cowls, it was like a prison of backs and cowls for spirits sake. And the situation didn't get better by the fact that her duffel bag was two thirds her size, efficiently dwarfing her. People shot her curios glances as she wobbled her way towards her fellow recruits. Her bag was so heavy that she almost fell to the floor when an over eager recruit pushed past her. Nim glared after the rude boy who almost tripped her and would have caused her to be crushed by her own over stuffed bag. She could just imagine it _"death by duffel bag"_ the image was just too ridiculous she had to giggle, sometimes she just cracked herself up. Nim almost didn't hear the boy calling after his friend.

"Hey! Hey Garrus!"

OooOooO

OO

**-Author's note-**

**So there it is the first chapter. I appreciate reviews and feedback, and I hope all you lurkers enjoyed this chapter!**

**I have gotten some feedback on the story, i know i have spelling and grammar errors and i want to fix it. So if someone wants to be my beta or know where i can find one just cry out! ^-^**

**I should go. ^_^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**-Authors note-**

**Greetings fellow lurkers ^_^**

**Translation:**

**Kyra: miss**

**Kyr: sir**

**OO**

OooOooO

"Hey! Hey Garrus!"

Garrus turned around at the sound of Tarquin Victus voice. The space port was overflowing with new recruits, all of which would be placed in a temporary unit when they arrived at the academy. It was difficult to see anything past the sea of people.

" Garrus! Over her!"

Garrus tried once again to locate the boy in question. He felt a hand on his shoulder only to turn his head and be face to face with Tarquin Victus.

"Hey Tarquin. I thought you were supposed to enlist in the academy a couple of months from now"

"Yeah I was. But my father wanted me to know someone personally in my unit, so he made some calls and here I am!" Tarquin spread his arms to emphasize his point.

"So you and I are going to be in the same unit?"

"Spirits I hope so! They would be idiots to break up a A-teame" Tarquin replied with a grin.

Garrus spread his mandibles in a smile "So here we are, the academy at long last"

The two friends walked side by side towards the long line of recruits. At the end of the line was several older turians with datapands, they pointed and directed the recruits to their correct transport vehicles that would take them to the correct location. The academy was huge, it consisted of several different buildings, shooting ranges, recruit quarters for boys and girls, personnel quarters, gyms. And around the academy were several miles of wilderness for hiking and survival training. Units of recruits graduate from the academy every month so there is always room for new ones.

Garrus couldn't wait to start his military training "I'm telling you Tarquin, this is going to be so great! Father told me that several people in my clan have in previous years gotten special positions because of their exemplary accomplishments in the academy. And this year I'm going to surpass them" Garrus declared as he puffed up his chest.

"Oh? I can't wait to see this shot you've been telling me so much about, over and over. I really do hope you're as good as you say you are. I could really use some competition Vakarian." Tarquin quipped with a grin.

Garrus chuckled and looked around at his fellow recruits; all of them would go through military training, but only a chosen few would be noticed by the higher ups.

"I guess we'll have to find out, I look forward to it Victus." Garrus grumbled good-naturedly.

"As do I, but for now, we need to find our vehicles and get ready for first formation."

Garrus nodded and motioned in front of them as he led the way towards the gathering point.

OooOooO

"Name, colony of birth and clan" the turian in front of him said while he absentmindedly scrolled over some information or another on his datapad.

"Garrus, Palaven, Clan Vakarian"

That got the turians attention "Vakarian? Are you the son of Nomos Vakarian the C-Sec top investigator?" the turian asked with mandibles spread in awe.

"The same one" Garrus did his best to stretch to his full height.

" Well I'll be. It's been a couple of years since we've had a Vakarian in the academy, Solana Vakarian I believe was the last one, yes?"

" Yes, she is currently in command of the sixth platoon" Garrus answered with no small amount of pride in his voice. His sister had quickly advanced up the ranks in the military, making the rest of the clan proud.

The turian nodded, "Okay, I got your information here let me see. Garrus Vakarian report to the transport vehicle in space nine, it will take you to the academy where you will receive a detailed briefing. Have a good day Kyr"

Garrus tried to spot Tarquin among the other recruits, after a couple of minutes looking he made his way over to his transport vehicle, they would meet up eventually in the academy. It made no sense to try to locate one person in a sea of hundreds.

All in all there where twenty different vehicles and all of them could take at least fifty people or more, Garrus suspected they had to be big in order to transport all the recruits in time for the official briefing. The departure times was displayed on a big screen above the gathering point. His was scheduled to leave in twenty minutes. There weren't many recruits around space nine. That probably meant that most of his future unit was already onboard. He decided to just as well find his seat.

OooOooO

Nim finally managed to push herself to the front of the line. She needed to get to her transport vehicle now, the duffle bag was crushing her under its massive weight.

Nim waited for the turian woman with green clan markings to acknowledge her, but she was far more interested in her own talons than the information on her datapad, information that Nim needed. She tried to clear her throat to get the woman's attention. After about three agonizing slow minutes Nim decided to take matters into her own talons. She simply passed the woman and started scrolling down on her datapad.

The woman quickly looked up from inspecting her talons "Excuse me Kyra, you don't work here"

"Yes, well apparently neither does anyone else"

"Kyra please go back to the line without any fuss" the woman bit out between clenched teeth.

"Said the salarians to the rachni" Nim muttered under her breath.

The woman gave her a glare and cleared her throat "Name, colony of birth and clan" she drones in a monotone voice, it was clear that she was just as bored as some of the young recruits.

"Name, colony of birth and clan Kyra" she droned on.

"Oh ok, my name is Nim Nictus, I'm from the outer colony Roacam, and I don't have a clan"

The woman with the green markings scrolled down on her datapad "Nim Nictus from Roacam, _clanless_" she spat the last word out like it had a bad taste in her mouth.

She looked at Nim like she had suddenly grown two heads "Let me cheek with my superiors, I'm sure we have your documents somewhere in our system" she said with a fake smile, it looked like the simple act of spreading her mandibles was physically painful.

After what seemed like an eternity the woman finally had all her records in order. Nim gave her a long hard stare.

"Has my documents finally been processed?"

"Yes."

"Where they approved"

"Yes."

"Did you clear up the whole no clan situation?"

"Yes."

"Can I use my special grade omni-tool in class?"

"No."

"Did you ask?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well, then what took you so long?!" Nim let out a rebellious humph.

OooOooO

The trip to the academy was long indeed. After what seemed like hours Nim had finally been pointed to her transport vehicle in spot nine. All the seats where occupied by eager recruits, she could just feel the excitement in the air. Everyone was talking and waving their arms around amicably.

Nim figured she too could be part of the light hearted conversations. She turned to the turian next to her. He had greenish plates and orange clan markings that was a big contrast to his plates. Nim had never seed markings like his before; she figured he must be from one of the primary colonies. A turian from primary colonies never travels much, and especially not to outer colonies like Roacam.

Nim took a deep breath; and turned around to face her fellow recruit and seat mate. She would small talk with him no matter what, she would not be the one to drop the conversation ball!

"Hello my name is Nim, nice to meet you!"

"Hi, I'm Axus"

Nim took a moment to formulate a response to Axus annoyingly clever answer.

"So what is everybody talking about?"

"Well" Axus looked around them "I think some of them are asking each other tactical questions"

"Tactical questions?" Nim tilted her head slightly in puzzlement.

"Yes, they each take turns to ask each other different questions, for example _"you're surrounded by enemies, what do you do?" _and the other one is supposed to come up with a solution as quickly as possible, get it?"

"Yes I think so. Ok I'm ready ask me a question!"

Axus leaned slightly forward for dramatic effect "The entrance to the mercenary base is a big metallic hanger door. You manage to unlock it with your omni-tool, only to find yourself face-to-face with a hideous, foul-smelling, growling varren. What do you do?"

"I say, _"hey dad, what's for dinner?" _

Nim couldn't take it, she burst out laughing. Sometimes she was just too funny for her own good.

Axus looked absolutely horrified "You would speak that way about your own father?"

"I eh just, it was a joke"

Nim sat there fiddling with her talons during the uncomfortable silence that followed. No! She would not drop the conversation ball.

Nim filled the silence with the only topic that came to mind "Do you want to hear an interesting thing about stairs?"

"Not really." Axus snapped.

"If the height of a step is off by as little as two millimeters, most people will trip."

Axus continued to ignore her.

"It's true! I did a series of experiments with the steps up to our house when I was nine. My father broke his arm. He confiscated my omni-tool after that. We drifted apart, until he gave it back to me two days later. Then everything was okay again"

Nim continued to glance expectantly at Axus, waiting for him to answer. Well at least she wasn't the one who dropped the conversation ball. Some people had no social skills at all.

OooOooO

The long trip to the academy was finally over. Dozens of recruits were pouring out of the transport vehicles. A turian in black armor strode confidently towards them. Garrus guessed he was in his late forties or early fifties. The man had several scars on his face and neck, and he was missing an eye. Obviously the man before them was a seasoned veteran. There were also several other older turians walking behind him.

"Greetings and welcome to the academy, I'm sergeant Varsenix and I will only give you this briefing once so pay attention! The people you see behind me including myself will be your instructors. You have all been divided in units of twenty" Sergeant Varsenix took a moment to study the sea of recruits. "Each unit gets its own instructor. Step forward when you hear your name being called"

" Axus Verates, Haron Invitus, Elyiona Famitus" the list went on. Garrus wonders how long this would take.

"Xeria Fedorian" a hush came over the crown, everybody knew who clan Fedorian was. Primarch Fedorian had been in power for the last five years. Xeria was his only daughter, and the most sought after mate in the hierarchy. A match between her and another turian from a high standing clan would be the ideal political match. Garrus remembered his father saying that _"A turians duty is to make a good match in the eyes of the clan" _He wondered if they would be in the same unit.

_Xeria strutted over to where _sergeant Varsenix stood. Her dark gray plates was glimmering in the sunlight. "Xeria Ferdorian, you're in my unit." Xeria looked pleased and was about to walk away when sergeant Varsenix called another name. "Nim Nictus" Xeria's emerald eyes immediately scanned the crowd for the turian in question.

Garrus looked around and saw a tiny form emerge from the crowd. His eyes landed on the most beautiful turian girl he had ever seen, her dark plates had a blue shine to them. Her ice blue clan markings made an elegant curve from her face down to the end of her mandibles; she also had a narrow waist and thin spures. Nim Nictus was simply breathtaking.

OooOooO

**OO**

**In this chapter I focused most on introducing Garrus and establishing a little bit of Nims personality.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^**

**I should go.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note-**

**Greetings fellow lurkers. ^_^ **

**OO**

OooOooO

After everyone had been assigned to their units it was time to get acquainted with their instructor. The recruits snapped at attention, forming two neat lines.

Nim stood in the second row, turian backs in front and beside her, so she could only see bits of their instructor. He paced up and down the row as if he was eying them up and evaluating their worth. Behind him stood a large building that was most likely the barracks that would become their home for the next year.

"Alright younglings, I'll be in charge of the lot of you until you complete your basic training. My name is sergeant Varsenix, as the lot of you know. My job is to make sure that you younglings are prepared to be a part of the turian military. Today is a getting to know you day. You will go inside, find your appointed bunk and locker, and return outside in ten. Go!" Varsenix bellowed.

The female sleeping quarter was a large open room with a row of bunks on either side with a footlocker at the end of each bunk. After a moment taking in what was to be their new home, everyone scrambled off to find their own bunk. Nim made her way down the rows of bunk beds and stopped in front of her bunk and locker. She noticed that it was located at the far back, surrounded by other _unoccupied _beds. She suspected it was hardly a coincidence. Nim looked around and placed her overstuffed duffel bag on the floor.

Staying in the barracks was awkward for Nim to say the least, she was not used to sharing her living quarters with so many people, let alone with other female turians. She heard them talking, most pointedly about her and her _"outsider status"_. Nim knew that coming from an outer colony was a stigma in the eyes of high born turians. The female in question was now pointedly staring at her.

"It's bad enough that she thinks she can be in the same unit as us, she needs to accept her place. She's not one of us."

Nim chanced a glance up at the turian talking, a dark gray plated female with emerald eyes was talking to the group by her bunk, she was Xeria Fedorian if she remembered correctly, and as Nim watched her she realized that she was strikingly beautiful, her body thin, lithe and _tall_, her facial features were extremely attractive.

Xeria's eyes met Nims's and held her gaze, considering her before she stood and started strutting towards her.

"Listen _clanless_, you're not welcome here, its bad enough we can't even talk without you listening in. You should know your place, it is that of a common soldier, and you should listen to your betters." Xeria narrowed her eyes at Nim and turned, leaving it at that. Nim glared at Xerias retreating back. If every high born turian had the same condescending attitude as Xeria, her year of basic would be long indeed.

Nim put her personal belongings into the locker and headed back outside. She silently counted how many turians were in her unit. Around twenty turians made up the bulk of her unit. Nim thought she recognizes a few high born turians, or at least their clan markings, she could swear she saw a Victus in their midst. The Sergeant was an imposing older turian, his plates nearly black and he was missing an eye. He stopped his pacing directly in front of her.

"It's been a while since I've seen a recruit from one of the outer colonies, are you sure you're in the right place girl?" Varsenix mocked.

"Sir, I'm sure tha…."

"Or do you actually think you have what it takes to be a turian soldier?"

"With all due respect sir, I'd like to stop listening to you and start talking.

Varsenix barked a laugh. This little female had some spunk; he would keep an eye on her.

OooOooO

After their instructor Varsenix had taken them on a tour around the academy they had some free time to get to know their unit.

Garrus was about to walk over to Tarquin when someone short bumped into him. He looked down and felt his breath catch.

"Sorry" The beautiful girl muttered shyly

"That's ok, being flush against a cute girl is always a nice change of pace." Garrus also did not miss the rise of color on her neck. _A little blusher_. He thought, amused. He made a mental note of it. "

"Names Garrus Vakarian, you might have heard of my father Nomos Vakarian, C-Secs top investigator" Garrus said with a cocky grin.

"Eh..you can call me Nictus."

"Right, I assume that's not your first name."

"You assume a great deal of things, it seems." she said.

"And I'm usually right. You really won't tell me?"

"Hmm..." she tapped her mandible with her index talon. "Since you asked so nicely….it's Nictus."

His shoulders rounded in defeat "Fine, fine. Nice to meet you Nictus."

The Nictus girl turned away. "it was nice to meet you to. See you around Vakarian."

Although she was just as lovely from behind as from the front, Garrus felt the need to stop her departure. He didn't know why he said it. In fact, there wasn't any real thought involved. His mouth just opened of it's own accord and said "You'll want to train with a sniper."

"Er, what?"

"Long distance targets. Snipers can take them out."

"I've practiced taking out long distance targets before on the range back home, I'm good."

"But the training we do her will be in a combat simulator, not at a range. I could tell you if there were two enemies or a dozen. In the heat of battle it can sometimes be difficult to get a clear number if you are right on top of them. From my vantage point i could tell you if there were infiltrators or soldiers on the field. Could you do the same in the middle of a battle simulation?"

"No, but..."

"See? You'll want to train with me. I'm a man of many talents." he spread his mandibles in a smile, trying to flair his undeveloped fringe. "I'm also a decent techie and a wicked shot. And should you need your bunk warmed..."

"I won't. Trust me. But I will admit, i could benefit from training with a sniper."

"At your service then." Garrus spread his mandibles in a smirk

She sighed. "I just know I'm going to regret this."

They spent several minutes simply talking. Garrus also noticed that the primarch's daughter Xeria kept shooting suggestive glances his way.

Garrus had never felt this comfortable with anyone before, it was like he had known Nictus all his life. He told her about his family, how it was like to grow up as a part of a high ranking clan and about his ambition to rise above the clans expectations and make a name for himself. But when he asked her about her own past she was more reluctant to share.

"Not much to tell. I have lived on Roacam all my life. I'm an only child; my father raised me by himself. And I want to be an engineer. That's about all there is to tell. Not so impressive as yourself."

"Excuse me, but do my hearing deceive me? I believe that was a compliment. And did I detect a bit of admiration?"

"An observation." she said dismissively.

"I see. Well, you needn't be intimidated by my resume. I'm but a humble part of a high ranking clan, and my standing in it is currently very low."

"Somehow you even managed to sound arrogant saying that."

"Another talent of mine. You may recall me saying I have many. I did not exaggerate." he smirked. "Do you have a mate?"

Her jaw dropped almost clean into the ground. Garrus stifled a laugh at her expense. "Not that it's any of your business, but no. Why do you ask?"

"Passing fancy." he shrugged.

"I'll thank you to fancy something else, then."

He lowered his voice an octave until it rumbled deep in his chest. "Oh, but one can hardly help what they fancy, can they? Even if they fancy something...someone they know they shouldn't. Don't you agree?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Wouldn't you?" She fidgeted under his gaze and her neck turned a dark shade of blue.

"I just said I didn't." she snapped. "I think I've had my fill of...no, I think I've had enough of...I think I'll just be going now!" She huffed. "Maybe I'll see you later"

Yes, Garrus decided that she would definitely see him later.

OooOooO

**OO**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^**

**I should go.**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Authors note-**

**Greetings fellow lurkers ^_^**

**Hi, I just wanted to clarify some things about the story.**

**Nr 1: I know that the original Shepard is strong and confident, the opposite of Nim at the time who is awkward and a little shy. The reason I did that was because of character development. Nim is only 15 years old, and she is currently in a situation that is new and foreign to her. What teenager wouldn't be awkward?**

**I plan on making a couple of stories in the Notable Turians universe, and I want readers to see a notable change in Nim's personality as she learns and grows. And at the end she will hopefully resemble the Shepard we all know and love.**

**Nr 2: I'm sorry if I have offended someone by having a TurianShepard. I know that Shepard's connection as a human to other races is a fundamental part of mass effect. That is why I made it an AU, because I want to focus more on turian society and norms, but If you want to pretend that Nim is an oc you are welcomed to do that. ^_^**

**OO**

OooOooO

Nim lay on her bunk. Sleep had eluded her like a wild varren the last couple of days. Her body yearned to move freely. It was incredibly difficult acclimating to the small amount of space she had to live in, compared to the wide open spaces of her home on Roacam. Every time she thought of her home colony and the people living there her temper would rise. She was angry at her race, angry that another turian could think less of her simply because she was from an outer colony. Ever since she got to the academy every high born turian had been looking down at her, like she was less of a person, everyone except for Garrus. He was the only one that treated her as an equal. Granted he was incredibly cocky and his mind was firmly in the gutter at all times, but she liked to spend time with him, it was like they were old childhood friends fooling around and joking. They already had their own thing, he would say something dirty and inappropriate and she would fluster and snap out a response. If only the other high born turians like Xeria Fedorian would disappear.

It was because of her Nim found herself in this particular predicament. It had started like every other day. Nim and the rest of her unit went to the range to have their daily weapons training. But that day sergeant Varsenix had decided that the recruits would change their weapons every five minutes to see how each of them handled the different weapons. She quickly realized that guns were not her field of expertise.

In the combat simulator Nim would always rely on her technical abilities to take down an enemy, but a recruit was required to have a basic understanding of all weapon types. So Xeria had so _helpfully_ suggested that Nim should receive special training, while the rest of the unit would continue as normal. So tomorrow Nim would take her first weapon class, she wondered who her teacher would be.

OooOooO

Nim stood in front of the training room and after taking a deep breath, opened the door and walked in.

By the window, standing with its back to Nim, was a large turian. Nim could only assume the man in front of her was her teacher, he was over a foot taller than her, long and angular limbs. He was dressed in military issue armor, showing off his defined muscles underneath. The sight was impressive and breathtaking, Nim suddenly understood how a caged baby animal might feel in the presence of a hungry predator.

The teacher in question began to turn as the door swished closed, and Nim noticed that his plates had a rusty red color, and he had white colony marking that went over every face-plate. Nim recognized the colony markings; he came from an outer colony like her. Nim gave him a once over, and if she had to guess, he was in his early twenties. The most striking feature that he had was his eyes. They were a bright green, almost emerald in the light of the training room, and Nim felt as though they were piercing her soul. She stood straight, her arms going behind her back. She wondered who would take up the conversation ball.

"Nim Nictus?" His voice had a calming deep note to it. She observed that for a turian with _"lower standing"_ he was incredibly polite and well spoken, and Nim wondered what type of clan he came from.

"Yes, sir?" She forced her gray eyes to meet his green ones unflinchingly, keeping her stance.

"I'm Lt. Nihlus Kryik. I will be your teacher. I was informed of your situation by sergeant Varsenix. A recruit must master every weapon category to a certain degree. As a result, you will report to me at this time each morning for the next few months until you are caught up with the rest of your unit." Nihlus clipped each of these words out of his mouth easily and professionally.

He continued, "We will train every morning until the rest of your unit start their standard weapon training at 0930 hours, then you will continue training with them. The afternoon meal is served at 0430 hours and you are allowed three hours of recreational time until curfew. You may refer to me as Lt. Kryik," Kryik seemed to add those last few words as an after-thought, but Nim simply nodded. "Do you have any questions?"

Nim opened her mouth to ask why he was in the academy instead of a platoon, but thought better of it. She had heard that soldiers that question orders and acted on their own would often be removed from a platoon until he or she "improved" and was ready to be a part of the turian military.

"Know this. I am here to help you fully understand and utilize your basic weapons. You will need that knowledge during simulated mission practice," His voice gave off the tone that he could care less whether or not she was fully prepared. That ticked Nim off just slightly, but it was enough for her emotions to come to the surface.

"So I'm not just here because the high born turians in my unit have decided I'm an eye-sore?"

"Nictus, it is my sole responsibility to make sure that you become able to master different weapons. I don't give a varrens's ass what colony you come from. I could care less; however, if I see that you're advancing well enough, I will shorten our morning sessions by two weeks and that will give you time to join the rest of the training with your unit. If I don't see improvement, then we will continue with the initial schedule until the determined time," He didn't leave it up to her, and rather ended the conversation there.

"Now, if you're done with complaining?" His voice had never relayed that he was angry with her for questioning him, which surprised Nim. She had heard how the subordinates in the Turian military would never be allowed to question commands or orders, and if they did, there would be hell to pay.

"Wonderful. Now, we are first going to go over how to handle an assault rifle with a quick firing rate …"

By the time they were finished that morning Nim was utterly exhausted, it felt like her arms was about to fall off when Nihlus finally stopped their training.

Nim felt strain and fatigue radiating throughout every muscle in her body. She managed to look normal walking to the door, before Lt. Kryik stopped her, "Nictus, don't bother to train with your unit this week. You still need more sessions to be at their level. "

Nim began to protest, "I's fine sir, I can take the normal class with my unit as well…" She took a long breath to steady her voice, but Nihlus shook his head, chuckling.

"Nictus. Stop being a pain in my ass and do as you're told." His voice was surprisingly calming, but stern. Nim wanted to protest further, but she felt her energy waning quickly. Nodding, she left for the mess hall.

There were many more recruits in the mess hall; Nim estimated it to be around eight units of recruits in total, which was probably close to how many there were in basic at the moment. It was thirty minutes before normal practice started, so Nim shouldn't have been surprised to see how many people were in the large mess hall.

OooOooO

Grabbing some food out of the line, she sat at one of the few empty tables; she was hoping she could go over in her head what she'd learned that morning with Nihlus.

However, only three minutes went by before Garrus sat down at the table, sitting across from her. She didn't miss the glare Xeria sent her way; obviously she was not to happy with the fact that a low ranking turian had befriended a high born one. Nim wondered if Xeria had a romantic interest in Garrus or if it was simply a political one, a match between a Vakarian and a Fedorian would be an ideal match.

"Garrus can I ask you something about turian high society?"

"Well, you already know about my clan and my goals, so I guess I'm an open book. Feel free to _probe_ me."

She grimaced. "Must everything be innuendo with you?"

"Does it really bother you?" he asked facetiously. He knew already that it did. It was written all over her face.

"I just...is your mind really that far in the gutter? Do you ever take anything seriously?"

"Not if I can help it. Why? Are you afraid that I, a high born turian won't take you seriously?"

"Will you?"

"I haven't decided yet. Should I?"

She huffed in indignation. "I'm sure I don't care what a high born turian thinks of me, either way."

"Really? Not even a little bit?" He knew the answer to that as well.

"Not at all." She huffed

"Oh well." he said, reclining on his elbow and examining his talons. "Any other questions, Kyra GrumpyTinySpures?"

"Wh-what did you just call me?"

"Your new nickname. Do you like it?"

Her eyes widened with horror, perhaps as she realized he might actually begin calling her that. "No, of course not! Don't call me that!"

"You won't let me call you by your real name and you don't care if I take you seriously, so why not?"

"Because it's offensive and degrading!"

He spread his mandibles in a smile. "So, are you going to interrogate me, or not? You can even strap me to the chair, if you prefer. Free of charge, of course."

"How much does it cost to gag you?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Not as much as you'd think. But then how would you get all the _juicy_ answers to your questions?"

She leaned back in the chair, setting the glass of water down on the table and crossing her legs, giving him a hard stare.

"So, ready for our first driving lesson with sergeant Varsenix?" Garrus said, trying to change the subject.

"As ready as I'll ever be. We're supposed to be on the training grounds in fifteen. How long will it take for you to get ready?"

"Just a minute. You can watch if you want." Garrus spread his mandibles suggestively.

"I'd sooner gouge my eyes out, but thanks for offering."

"That's me. Always thinking of others…And their needs." He could see the blush rising on her neck. As much as he liked pushing her buttons, he didn't want to know what actually being on her bad side involved. He was also pretty sure keeping her waiting too long would put him on it.

OooOooO

"For spirits's sake, let me drive!" Nim said, eyeing the driver's door to the Mako. They were on some awful, way-too-hot, jungle terrain that was a couple of kilometers away from the academy. She and Garrus had argued over who got to drive the Mako in today's training exercise.

Practice slugs whizzed past their heads and pinged off the heavy armor of the tank. They all scrambled for the Mako. Nim dived into the driver's seat and floored the gas pedal, sergeant Varsenix barely managed to get inn in time. A fountain of dirt several feet high rose up behind the tires before the Mako shot forward.

"Watch the trees!" Garrus shouted from his seat by the gun.

"Shouldn't I be watching the road instead?" Nim said, and jerked the wheel to the left at the last moment. Branches scrapped against the side of the tank, making a terrible racket in the process.

Varsenix, seated next to her, was oddly quiet. Garrus, however, wouldn't stop shouting in her ear.

"We're going the wrong way, Nictus,"

"No we're not,"

"We need to go west!"

"We are going west,"

"No, we're going east!"

"I will pull this tank over and throw you out if you-"

"We're going south," Varsenix said.

"Oh," Nim turned the wheel around and got them back on course.

"So you'll believe him and not me?" Garrus said, faking hurt.

"You have a terrible sense of direction," Nim replied and drove the Mako over a creek. They lurched forward in their seats, and back again as the Mako climbed over rocks and fallen tree trunks. Nim floored the pedal, nearly sending them head-first into a tree.

"Nictus!"

"I'm on it!" Nim snapped and pressed a red button at the center of the wheel. The Mako rose up several feet into the air and floated past the three with the grace of a volus dancer, "You're just being a big baby, Garrus,"

"Hostiles coming in on the left and right sides," Varsenix intoned, making both Nim and Garrus shut up long enough to look at the radar. Sure enough three Makos were coming up on the left and four on the right.

"Now this gets fun," Nim said with mandibles spread in a wicked smile, "I don't suppose there are any mountains near by?"

"Why-"

"Wait! I see some! Just south of here!"

"Nictus," Garrus felt his gut clench. Literally felt it.

"Trust me." Nim was grinning like a fool, and Garrus couldn't understand how she could feel anything other than dread and vomit-inducing anxiety. He pleadingly turned to their instructor, but the older turian's gaze was fixed straight ahead.

Nim glanced at the radar once, the red dots were almost on top of them, and she jerked the wheel hard to the left, spinning them around, and throwing Garrus and Varsenix to the opposite side. Everything blurred as the Mako spun again and again.

For one glorious moment the Mako didn't move.

And then Nim stepped on the gas, resuming their trip through hell.

The Mako shook as the hostiles fired upon them, "Dammit, Garrus! Shoot back! I thought you said you were a wiced shot!" Nim barked, but Garrus couldn't get back into the seat with all the turning and spinning Nictus was doing. He was being tossed around like a ragdoll and Varsenix was only doing slightly better. The dark plated turian hung on to the oh-shit-handle with a grip so tight his arm was going to rip off before he would let go.

"There's the mountain! Hold on!" Nim said, giving them hardly any warning at all before driving right into the side of the mountain. The Mako jerked but it's tires clung to the rocky surface and it climbed. Garrus, having been thrown back rubbed his sore and aching fringe.

Nictus was crazy, he thought. Out of her mind. He would make sure she never drove again.

Said mad girl laughed triumphantly as the Mako reached the top.

Nim turned and drove the Mako horizontally across the Mountain. They were practically climbing up a vertical slope and defying the laws of physics at the same time.

Garrus climbed back up to the front seat-Varsenix still wouldn't say a damn word-and checked the radar. The simulated hostiles were still hot on their trail!

"Keep her steady!" Garrus pleaded.

"That's what I've been doing!"

"Nictus," Varsenix spoke, and Garrus prayed to the Spirits that he'll take control of the situation and save them all, "We're heading for a cliff,"

"How far to the other side?"

"About six meters,"

Nim paused then said, "We can make it,"

"What?!" Garrus couldn't believe it, "Varsenix sir, stop her!"

Their instructor was silent and Nim waved her hand dismissively at Garrus.

"Calm yourself Vakarian. We'll be fine,"

Garrus wanted to say something. He also wanted to ask if she had a mental illnesses, but the cliff soon came into sight and Nictus somehow found a way to make the Mako go even faster. The edge seemed to come up to meet them and in the blink of an eye they were flying through the air.

And Nim fucking giggled.

OooOooO

The three of them stood around the trashed remains of the Mako. The tank was on its back, and fire poured from underneath the hood.

Garrus was shaking, Varsenix could have turned into a statue for all they knew and Nim was humming a tune.

"Well, it's not the worst thing I've done to a vehicle." She said casually.

"I'm driving from now on," Garrus declared.

The two of them looked to their instructor, who looked like a man that had stared death in the eye and lived.

OooOooO

**OO**

**I do take reviews into consideration and I figured; what's more Shepard than bad driving?**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^**

**I should go.**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Authors note-**

**Greetings fellow lurkers ^_^**

**OO**

OooOooO

"You think that's going to impress anyone?" Nihlus scoffed. Another early morning, but for the past week, Nim had been practicing in the training room each night for hours. And it seemed that Lt. Kryik was exceptionally taunting that morning. "A mewling newborn pyjak could do better than that."

Nim took a deep breath and took aim. She was learning how to hit targets farther and farther away, but she was still having problems keeping the gun steady for a longer period of time.

Nim had noticed the last few days that Nihlus had been staring at her during their morning practice. It was as if he was studying every part of her, scrutinizing every movement and action. It made her uneasy, and she hoped he wouldn't notice how tired she was.

"Again," spoke his calm, flanging voice.

She nodded. Kryik's demeanor had changed; he had her shoot at the same target six more times. On the last attempt, Nim missed completely, the bullet was way off. They hadn't even been training for their normal period of time, and she was already feeling defeated.

"Lt. Kryik sir, I think I need a break" Nim said, defeat in her voice.

Nihlus knelt in front of her, "We're not done. You haven't even been training for an hour," He barked, "Get up,"

"Yes, sir," Nim shook her head in defeat. "I can't," Her voice was barely a whisper. _Why is he pushing me so hard? Can't he see that I can't do any better…_

Nihlus shook his head, and did something unexpected. As he stood, his hands grabbed her shoulders, and brought her face to look straight at his, her feet dangling in the air. Nim's wide gray eyes stared into Nihlus' green ones. Time seemed to slow down.

"I guess I'll just inform your instructor that you are unable to meet the academies standards. I wonder what they'll do with that information…" His words made Nim's jaw drop.

"Sir… I-I can..." Nihlus cut off her feeble attempt at talking her way out of it.

"Nictus, I told you that you would not be participating in your unit's weapon training until you are ready. Your own training has to take priority. This is just further proof that you aren't ready to do both," He eventually sat her down on the ground.

"I can do both!" Nim protested, a spark igniting within her. Nihlus lifted a brow plate as he crossed his arms.

"Really? Then what is this pitiful display that I've been seeing today? Have you just been playing around? Do you just want an excuse for me to help you?" His voice held a hint of humor in it, but he was intrigued by this turn of events.

Nim was still fuming at Kryik telling her that she was incapable. "I'm fine," she grit out.

"Oh? Well then, Nim Nictus, I will give you a proposition," Nihlus gestured towards her, "If you prove to me that you are at the same level as your unit. I will let you train with them as well. "He continued while walking over to her, "However… if you can't, then you must continue with double weapon training or tell your instructor that you are incapable of continuing in the program."

He was looming over her, his face watching hers for a decision. Nim's eyes hardened, her brow plates furrowing and she glared at Nihlus, her stance was aggressive, as was her voice. "No one tells me that I'm incapable of _anything_,"

A chuckle escaped the Nihlus throat as he looked over at the young girl "Nim Nictus, you are the biggest pain in the ass I've ever known. Very well, show me what you got"

OooOooO

Eating his meals with Nim had become a habit; they were like old bondmates. On this particular day she seemed to be in an uncharacteristically good mood, and in no hurry for that matter. He thought at first it was gloating, since she'd beaten him in the combat simulator six times at a row, but she seemed to be genuinely enjoying herself. She strolled casually out of the mess hall at his side and regarded him with something like a smile.

He looked at her with mandibles spread in a lopsided grin. "What are you so happy about?"

It was a real smile now, rare as they were.

"My teacher Kryik said I can train with you guys now, on the condition that I continue my initial weapon training with him."

His heart dropped. "Oh? So you will continue spending your mornings with him then?"

"Yep. Thanks to you. I would never have improved so fast without your helpful tips and pointers. "

"That's...that's great, Nim."

She scrunched her forehead and shot him an inquisitive glance "What?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"You're not your typical libidinous self tonight. In fact, you're almost tolerable. Maybe I should beat you more often."

"Kinky."

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything. I hate you, you know."

"Keep saying that, sweetheart. Maybe one day you'll believe it."

She ignored the comment. "Anyway, I expect it will be a few more weeks before I'm at the same level as the rest of the unit. I'm sure Xeria will be pleased to see your schedule let up, with me in special training every morning. Half the girls in our unit will be trailing after you like horny pyjaks."

"Only half? Wow, I must be losing my touch. Out of practice, maybe. You and i should remedy that right away."

"Not on your life."

"But my reputation is on the line! You don't want me showing up at your doorstep years down the road. Homeless and mateless looking for a place to stay, do you?"

"I'm going to buy a really big varren as soon as I'm done with basic for that very reason."

"Ouch! you're a mean temptress" he laughed, turning the corner to the female barracks "Look, Nim, this may sounds stupid, but for some masochistic reason I enjoy spending time with you." Garrus grinned "Either that or i've developed stockholm syndrome"

"Point being?"

"Point being that we don't have to lose contact when we're done with basic, we could stay in touch"

"I'll keep that in mind." she said, ascending the stairs. "Goodnight, Garrus."

"Goodnight." Garrus let out a sigh; sometimes she was just adorably oblivious. He then turned, and made his way towards the male barracks.

OooOooo

Even after all the extra training, Nim still left her bunk to sneak into the training room for some extra weapon practice. She froze as soon as the doors opened.

Nihlus Kryik was standing with his arms crossed in front of him, and his emerald green eyes stared at her, as if he had been waiting this whole time to catch her in the act. He was dressed in casual clothes, which were nearly identical to hers, dark blue pants with blue stripes, and a standard academy jacket that was the same colors. His white markings were stark against his rusty dark carapace, and Nim felt her breath catch. Against her better judgment, she stepped into the training room, letting the door close behind her.

"What are you doing here?" They said at the same time, Nim's tone of voice being disbelief, while Nihlus held a hint of annoyance.

Nim answered first, "I have just as much right to be her as you. I fulfilled your conditions this morning,"

"Nictus, you need rest, you _stubborn_ youngling," Nihlus let out a huff, walking towards her.

Crossing her arms in a similar posture as him. "I'm fine,"

"Yes, you said that this morning, I believe." His voice didn't hold any anger, but he was half humored, half annoyed with how much Nim felt the need to prove herself.

Nim shifted her body, one hip jutting out farther than the other. "But you haven't told me why _you're_ here," She continued.

"I came here to try and stop my foolish student from killing herself. She has this potential to become someone great." Nihlus unfolded his arms, "But I see that she's too stubborn to take my advice. So, I guess my only other option is to stay here and make sure that she doesn't push herself to hard."

Nim opened her mouth to protest, but realizing that Nihlus was right, closed her mouth just as quickly.

"I don't need a babysitter. And besides you're only a few years older than me," Nim quipped, mandibles spread in a smirk.

Kryik tilted his head, his mandibles flaring slightly. He took a step towards her, "How is that relevant? I'm your superior, Nictus."

Nim, mimicking him, and took a step towards him, "I'm simply stating that I don't think someone who's only a couple years older than me can tell me what to do." Her voice held an air of challenge. She cocked her head to the side, mirroring him.

"It seems that someone needs to be put in their place," Nihlus growled, but Nim was feeling confident, she refused to back down.

Nihlus had taken a few more steps towards her, and he was nearly looming over her small figure. He took her by surprise, lunging towards her and pushing her on the ground. He had her pinned on the floor, his arms held her down so that she couldn't move.

She managed to free one arm from between their bodies and she took that moment to roll from underneath him, and stabilized herself in a crouching position a few feet away.

Nihlus had been shocked at how strong little Nictus was, but he quickly regained his footing, and they began to circle each other. He noted how her steal gray eyes were shining in the low light. Her movements were confident; he was fascinated by how her small stature could seem so in control of the situation.

She attempted to pin him, putting one leg on either side of his hips, having to stretch in order to pin his arms by his head. But Nihlus was superior in reach and strength, being nearly a foot taller than her, and he was easily able to pin her. Within seconds, she was laying on the ground, underneath Nihlus. He had a stronger grip this time, and although she struggled a little, Nim knew she wouldn't be able to get out of his hold.

"I yield," Her voice was quiet, as she looked at him. She noticed how close their faces were, and how she could see every face plate defined, even in the darkness. However, it was his eyes that made Nim's breath catch. His green eyes were staring at her just as intensely, and they laid there in silence for a few seconds. Both of them breathing hard.

Abruptly, Nihlus stood up, pulling Nim up with him, "Now, how about you go get some rest, and tomorrow I'll show you how a real turian fights," Their eyes met, and Nim nodded.

A small smirk appeared on her face again as she walked towards the exit, "How do you know I just won't go into another training room?"

Kryik began walking towards her "Stubborn little girl." His voice had a growling annoyed note to it again.

Nim walked backwards in time with his steps towards her, "Good Night, Lt. Kryik, I'll see you tomorrow morning," With a wave, she soundlessly made her way back to the barracks, a pair of emerald green eyes followed her small figure with great interest.

OooOooO

**OO**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^**

**I should go.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Greetings fellow lurkers.**

**Sorry for the long wait people. Some family stuff suddenly came up. I will try to update as often as possible.**

**OO**

OooOooO

Nim sat on the edge of her bunk that night. Questions were running through her head. Why was Kryik being so kind to her? Why did she feel so on edge when Garrus was around?

Nim wasn't sure what to think of any of it, and she sighed deeply, lying back on her bunk. Perhaps if she just went back to the training room for an hour or so, she could get her mind off the two males.

No, she couldn't do that, Nihlus trusted her to follow his orders. And Nim's thoughts were back on the rust colored male. Nim remembered how intrigued she was by Nihlus. He was rather large, broad chest and shoulders. Unlike the boys in her unit, Nihlus was fully developed, he had a long fringe and his spures was long and thick. She remembered how easy he had pinned her to the floor, and how tingly she had felt when he looked at her. Sighing again, she resigned herself to a sleepless night.

As predicted, Nim had gotten little sleep that night, and morning came to quickly.

Stepping in through the door of the training room, Nim was met with a pair of green eyes staring at right at her. Warmth spread through her body, making her all tingly inside.

OooOooO

Nim was progressing quickly, but her focus needed work, she was easily distracted by moving targets.

Near the end of their training, Nihlus wanted her to try one last sniper rifle. The Widow model was an especially hard sniper rifle to master. He was pushing her harder than normal.

"Last attempt for today, I want you to hit the target further back, and I want it to be a clear head shot." His words left Nim's mandibles hanging slack. Nihlus demonstrated what he meant; he fired the Widow, making a clean head shot. Nim simply nodded dumfounded.

Nim picked up the Widow. She held her position for nearly a minute, striving to aim perfectly, but she couldn't for the life of her hold it steady long enough to get a clear had shot. After a couple of minutes she lowered her rifle.

"I can't do it," Nim said.

"Yes, you can, focus," His words were stern, but Nim became frustrated at his pushing.

"No, I _can't _do it. I'm not that advanced yet," Her voice held an edge to it; she knew her own limits. She suddenly remembered all the times during practice he had pushed her into doing something, and how he was always believed in her. Nim turned away to try to hide her unbidden emotions.

"Try one more time. I know you can do it Nim," Nim heard him take a couple of steps towards her.

It was the first time he had called her by her first name. Without hesitation Nim's small form had him pushed up against the wall. Nihlus looked at her with a startled expression.

"Why?" Her question was soft, as she stared at him.

"Why, what?"

"Why am I the only recruit you train?" Nim pulled his face closer to hers. "You said that I was practically at the same level as the rest of my unit, so why do you continue to push me?" She was digging her talons into his plates. She notices how Nihlus began to look at her with heat in his eyes.

"Why am I the only one in this academy that have special training? Is something wrong with me! Why do you keep looking at me like that?!" Her voice had risen in pitch and volume, but she continued to push Nihlus against the wall.

Nihlus kept her gaze as he spoke to her calmly, "You're right. You're not like the other recruits here,"

A gloved talon lifted her chin so her eyes could meet his gaze. Nihlus let out a chuckle before speaking again.

"Nim, you are so much better than the rest of your unit. You're special; you have a fire inside you. There isn't a turian in this academy that is more worthy of being here than you."

"Instead of letting the high born turians push you down, you rose to the challenge. You are extraordinary, being such a young little girl." He pulled away from her and stepped back. Nihlus chastised himself for getting too close to her. But it was hard not to, it was something about her that pulled him inn.

Nim could feel the heat rise on her neck, his words had served to fluster her into silence. She began to head towards the door quickly, and just before she left the room, she whispered, "Thank you Nihlus,"

Nihlus sighed as the door closed behind her. He had to remind himself that even though she was special, she was still his student and he had to keep their relationship professional. Even though he wanted more.

OooOooO

The following day, Garrus spent the morning organizing his locker and thinking about Nim, cursing every now and then because he couldn't get her out of his head. Things got worse when the idea of seeking her out crossed his mind.

"_Oh, hello, Nim! I just thought I'd come over and try to convince you to have hot kinky sex with me!"_

"_Hot kinky sex? Why of course, Garrus! Let me just strap myself to the bunk!"_

He was on the verge of losing his mind!

The fact that she was a girl who didn't seem to be attracted to him probably bothered him the most, unlike Xeria who practically threw herself at him, he wondered if it was because she was attracted to him or his family name. Maybe this was one of the reasons why he couldn't stop thinking about Nim, she liked him for who he was, not because of his clan.

He just wished she didn't have to spend so much of her time in extra training. A image of Nim embracing her teacher Kryik suddenly invaded his mind, and nearly drove him up against the walls. He forced himself to focus on what he was doing, throwing his things into his locker a little more vigorously than necessary.

He was so focused on his task that he didn't hear Nim enter.

"Hello Garrus!"

He dropped what he was holding – scattering it all over the floor as he cursed. Loudly.

"Holly fucking spirits, girl!" he exclaimed. "You nearly scared me to death!"

Nim chuckled. "I thought we could go a couple of rounds in the combat simulator, if you're up for it"

Garrus turned and saw that she had brought Kryik with her, he a huge grin of anticipation on his face. Garrus knew exactly what Kryik was thinking and grit his teeth.

"Garrus you know my teacher Nihlus" Nim said, gesturing towards the older male. "Nihlus this is my friend Garrus Vakarian"

Garrus took a step towards her "I 'we heard your training is going well, you probably don't need extra training with _Kryik_ anymore" He spat the older male's name as if it had a bad taste in his mouth. Though neither of them seemed to notice.

"Indeed, she has mastered a number of different weapons in a short amount of time" Kryik commented. "That's _not_ something you see every day."

"I had help," Nim laughed. "Right, Nihlus?"

Nihlus spread his mandibles in a smiled, but offered no further comment.

"Are we going somewhere, or is this a social visit?" Garrus asked sullenly.

Garrus was clenching and unclenching his fists repeatedly and Nihlus had to press his mandibles tight to stop himself from laughing, the boys jealousy was painfully obvious. Nim stepped really close to Garrus and whispered something to him, and he immediately relaxed, offering her a small smile.

"So are we going to bring this undisciplined _fertari_ with us" Garrus exclaimed cheekily. "Don't he have to learn to be a real turian?" he gestured towards Nihlus.

It was no secret that Nim's teacher had been reassigned several times because of his reckless and irresponsible behavior, that was why he was in the academy, to _learn how_ to be a good turian. He had heard several instructors complain about his attitude towards authority and chain of command. Garrus wondered why Nim had Nihlus Kryik as a teacher and not one of the academies instructors, probably because they both had an outsider status.

Nihlus growled and took a step forward, frowning at the younger turian.

"Garrus, stop it!" Nim said, moving in front of Kryik so that she was in the middle. She turned to Nihlus. "He's only baiting you because he _knows_ you're going to get angry at him!" She turned back to Garrus and shook her head, her gray eyes flashing angrily.

She was so close to that Garrus felt tempted to close the distance between them and touch his forehead wit hers. He smiled, winking at her with a smug expression on his face and she giggled, shaking her head.

"I'll behave for a date" Garrus said playfully, wiggling his brow palates.

Nim burst out laughing. "You're going there again, are you?" she let out an exasperated sigh "Fine."

He took a step back, utterly confused. He had not expected that.

"Come on! What are you waiting for? Ask me" Nim taunted, arching her back suggestively "I'm dying to get on my knees before you!"

Kryik baked out a laugh and Garrus tried to get the image of Nim on her hands and knees before him out of his head, but it was impossible. He merely swallowed thickly and nodded "I'll try to – behave," Garrus muttered, painfully aware of the fact that he now had a throbbing erection under his training armor.

"Good," she smirked, stepping back and turned to Kryik. "What about you?"

"He's the one that started it; I've done nothing, so why should I promise anything?" Nihlus scowled, giving Garrus an angry glance.

"Because I'm cute and asked you so nicely?" Nim simply said with a sweet smile.

And, of course, Kryik nodded and calmed down immediately.

"So, to the combat simulator then?" Nim asked an unsure glint in her eyes.

She looked towards Garrus. Her eyes softened and her mandibles spread in a faint smile. He had a notion to lean forward and pull her into his arms, but then realized she would probably break him in half if he tried. He simply put his hand on her shoulder tenderly and made his way back to the entrance of the barracks.

"I'm ready whenever you are Nim." he said softly.

OooOooO

**OO**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for all the reviews, I appreciate it! ^_^**

**I should go.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note-**

**Greetings fellow lurkers.**

**Heads up, this chapter contains sexual content.  
**

**OO**

**OooOooO**

The doors to the practice room opened, and Nim walked towards Nihlus

"Nim," He just saying her name sent shivers down her spine.

"So, what are we doing today?"

Nihlus let out an exasperated sigh "You'll have to learn patience sometime," He turned towards her. "You really have improved a lot the last few days thought"

Nim gave him a teasing grin "Well….Under normal circumstances I'd say I told you so. But, as I have told you, so many times already the phrase has lost all meaning. Therefore, I will be replacing it with the phrase, I have informed you thusly."

He rewarded her with a chuckle "Regardless, I don't think I'm ready to let you go just yet"

He stepped towards her, and their chests were nearly touching-or her face nearly touched his chest. Nihlus was looking into her eyes, green meeting gray. Nim sighed, and tried to look away, but a rust-colored hand came up to keep her face focused on his.

"When do we get to the fun stuff?" She asked, barely above a whisper.

"Why Nim, I've never known you to be anything but serious," Nihlus teased.

"Then you certainly don't know me as well as you thought, Kryik," She teased back. As she walked, a pair of green eyes roved over her figure.

"I highly doubt that."

Nim's eyes glanced at him. The joking and teasing had only started after the second month of her training, and had gradually turned into flirting.

Nim giggled, "I bet you say that to all the pretty trainees that's in your class," Nim tried to look calm, but her heart was pounding and her head felt light whenever Nihlus would make suggestive comments.

"I would have to say there's only one that has my attention," Nihlus had stepped over to face her.

Nim gaze was drawn to his beautiful white colony markings. Before she realized what she was doing, she had moved her hands to trace the markings that went along Nihlus face plates. He was warm, and her body responded with heat of its own as she noticed the heated look he was giving her. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt a pair of talons slide down her waist.

Her hands stopped tracing his markings, and she moved them to the back of his head, finding the soft skin underneath his fringe. As the pads of her fingers stroked the soft skin there, Nihlus instinctively flexed his talons on her waist, growling.

Nihlus hands suddenly moved, and pulled her close to him. Nim vaguely noticed a fluttering of mandibles across her own. His hands were lightly moving up and down her sides.

…_Wait… _Nim's eyes shot open, realizing that she was grinding against her teacher. _What if someone finds us?... _

Nihlus notice that Nim had gone very still, green eyes watching her intently.

"Sorry, it's just…." Nim stumbled over her words "What if someone finds us"

Nihlus pulled her towards him and she willingly complied. The larger male chuckled.

"I highly doubt that anyone will catch us," He leaned down further, nipping her shoulder and Nim couldn't hold back a gasp of pleasure, "Unless we're too loud."

Feeling encouraged Nim arched her back against him.

Nihlus let out an aroused growl, "Do that again." His command made her shiver.

Nim did as she was told, arcing slowly, and this time, she rolled her hips against his. She found the skin beneath his fringe again, and started massaging the tender spot.

Nihlus growled, and his hands gripped her hips, pulling her to him roughly.

Nim's breath hitched as the palms of his hands ghosted over her sensitive waist, and she quickly pulled her training shirt off. Nihlus had pulled off his own training shirt revealing muscled arms, and a broad chest.

Nihlus lifted his head from his ministrations to growl at her. She moved her face near his and tentatively slid her tongue across the bottom of one of Nihlus' mandibles.

His growls deepen almost to a possessive snarl, and Nim let out a submissive keen.

That's when she felt him. As Nim felt his plates shifts, seconds later she felt Nihlus' member suddenly press against her thigh. She thought he looked absolutely magnificent.

Nihlus had picked her up into his strong arms and walked over to the wall, cupping her bottom, he pressed her back against the wall. She gasped, and wrapped her legs around his waist-mindful of her spurs- ,pulling him closer. Her fingers roved over his impressive cowl, and he gave a low growl, and she leaned in to run her tongue down his neck, nipping at his skin.

"Nim…" His voice was much lower than normal, and the growling had never really stopped as he spoke.

She straddled his hips now, grinding onto his throbbing member. She teased it at her entrance, rubbing it back and forth against her. "Do you want me?" she asked, grinning, very well knowing the answer.

"Yes," he groaned, almost losing his composure. He was so tempted just to grab hold of her hips and ram himself inside of her, but he patiently waited. Finally, she lowered herself on him, impaling herself with his length. Nim couldn't hold back a moan.

Nim cried out as he thrust into her at a frantic pace. It was obvious that she had gotten him incredibly worked up. She pushed his shoulders down, and started to ride him. She bucked her hips back and forth onto his cock, and they both sighed. She bobbed up and down on him, her strong legs assisting her in her grinding.

Nihlus couldn't hold back anymore. He had waited too long. He grabbed her slender hips hard, and began to fuck her wildly as he grunted and groaned.

She wailed and he thrust even faster. His erect member slid in and out of her tight core with such ease, and then he felt her walls tighten around him. Nim screamed out as her pleasure took over and she came undone around him. In that moment of release it was not green eyes that looked into her own, but blue ones.

As she moaned with her release, Nihlus pulled her down and muffled her sounds with gentle bites on her neck. He let out a roar as he spilled himself inside of her.

Nim felt him begin to recede out of her. Watching his plates begin to move after he was fully receded within himself.

Nihlus had focused his gaze on her once more, not moving to set her down. She smiled at him, moving her arms to wrap around his neck. Nim wasn't sure how long they stood there embracing each other in the dark. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the blue eyes out of her mind.

OooOooO

Returning to the barracks, Nim couldn't sleep for the death of her. She could still smell Nihlus on her, leather and musk. She could still feel him on her, the places where he touched her, remembering how his hands had traveled from her leg spurs… around her hips… up her waist…But those blue eyes…

She released a frustrated sigh before falling onto her bunk. Attempting to sleep, Nim willed herself to stop thinking about bright blue eyes and cobalt blue clan markings.

**OooOooO**

**OO**

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Smutty smut smut smut ;) **

**Thank you for all the nice reviews; I get really motivated by them! ^_^**

**I should go.**


	8. Chapter 8

**-Authors note.**

**Greetings fellow lurkers ^_^**

**Sleep continues to elude me, so here is another chapter ;)**

**OO**

OooOooO

_Nim was lying__ on_ her side against the cold floor in the training room; Nihlus was lying beside her, facing her, his hand running up and down her waist.

It had been nearly four months of special trainings. Nim smirked as she glanced over the room; they had _practiced_ against the _wall_, on the _floor_, and on all fours… She shivered slightly at the memory. Nim had definitely enjoyed her _special_ training with Nihlus, and found that she would miss him when she left to her assigned post at the end of basic.

Nim and Nihlus had made sure to keep certain distance between them, to lessen the pain for the inevitable separation.

She was intent on enjoying the time they had together, for now, not wanting to dwell on the future. Lifting her hand, she rested her palm against his mandible, purring softly

"Nim… are you even listening to me?"

Nim made a non-committal noise as she continued to stroke his mandible.

Nihlus gave a chuckle as he pressed his forehead lightly to hers, "I said, I think you're ready to join your squad. You've been winning our private shooting matcher more often than not."

Nim spread her mandibles in a smirk, "Here I thought that you let me win so we could do more _interesting_ exercises,"

Nihlus growled playfully, "Okay, so perhaps that does happen once in a while…" He nipped at her shoulder lightly as she gave a quiet laugh.

OooOooo

Nim was painfully aware of how tired she was as she crouched next to the sleek black assault rifle she currently cradled in one arm. She was also aware of how tight the sleek black training armor was, it might as well painted on her plates. She raised her head a bit to get a clearer look at her target.

The target was shaped as a turian with a target in the centre of the head. Shoot here, it screamed to Nim. Fucking shoot off those stupid red clan markings.

The target didn't have red clan markings, of course. Xeria Fedorian had. She was in the next booth over, trying desperately to show off her flexibility by occasionally arching her back. She would also give slow backwards glance over her shoulder to the boys who stood there.

Xeria was also to blame for Nim's current exhaustion.

Nim heard them at night, in the next bunk. All the girls shared a barracks, but this didn't stop Xeria from bringing various boys she'd met around the academy and at the club a couple of kilometers away. She'd sneak them in, late at night, and then the two of them would go at it not ten feet away while Nim pretended to sleep. Fraternization was allowed in the turian military, so long as you didn't get anyone pregnant or spread diseases. But most people had the decency to do it in a empty room, or a closet. Xeria obviously didn't thing so far ahead, or she didn't care.

On these nights, when Xeria had a boy in bed with her, Nim would roll over and try to recall what she learned that day. Think about upgrades she wanted or engineer manuals she'd read.

While Xeria was busy personally fucking every boy in the academy, Nim concentrated on her studies. You don't get noticed by the higher ups by sleeping with everything that moves. But ironically; Xeria would probably get a great posting at the end of basic, regardless of her scores, no one wanted to get on the primarch's bad side. And Nim would probably get a bad posting regardless of her scores because of her outsider status. It was almost so unfair that is was funny.

Nim glanced over and saw Xeria glaring at her from the next booth. She'd barely glanced forward again when her right pointer talon gently squeezed the trigger; hitting the target in the dead center. Yes special weapon training had definitely paid off.

OooOooO

That night Nim had gotten a message from Nihlus, saying that he had duties to complete and that she should enjoy herself without him. Nim lot out a sigh, as she looked over the vast crowd.

The club was packed, no that was an understatement. The dance floor was especially packed, everyone pushing against one another to the beat. Nim tried reminded herself why she was there. She might as well try to make nice once she got a buzz going.

Looking over the crowd Nim recognized a couple of her fellow recruits. In other words, fresh meat for Xeria to have her way with. She was currently grinding herself against two boys, one in the front, and one in the back.

"So, Nictus, you finally tore yourself away from special training" a large dark gray plated male made his way towards her. Nim recognized him. What was his name? Vyrs?...No, Vyrnnus was his name!

"Yes, heard the drinks here are pretty good," Nim explained, at that moment receiving the turian brandy she ordered.

"Is that all it takes to get you out of that uniform, eh?" Vyrnnus gestured to her drink, and looked her over suggestively. "Well maybe after a few drinks, we could go and formulate a strategy to conquer that fine waist of yours?"

Nim felt her mandibles spread in shock; it was one thing when Nihlus or Garrus teased her, but she didn't even know this guy.

Vyrnnus reached out to try to grab her waist.

"I…I need to get another drink, excuse me" Nim muttered shyly, as she made her way towards the bar.

"Turian brandy please," she stated, pushing her empty glass forward.

The male behind the bar looked up from the drink he was pouring and spread his mandibles in a bemused smile.

"Really?" he asked. "A little thing like you?"

Nim made an insulted sound with her sub-harmonics.

"Alright then," he said slowly.

Before she could get her drink she felt a strong grip around her arm, as she was pulled towards the exit.

She turned around to take look at her would be abductor and came face for face with…Garrus?! Said boy was grinning down at her. She noticed that he had a bottle of turian brandy in his left hand

"Do you have something to say, Garrus?" Nim asked through her teeth. She did not appreciate being dragged out of the club.

"You walked away from that guy Vyrnnus." Garrus said.

"What of it?" He was standing in front of her but he could feel her rolling her eyes at him.

"You didn't have to. In fact, it would be more like you to punch him in the face."

"So?"

"So..." he grinned. "You're a softie. A shy softie"

"No."

"You are! Awwwww."

"Stop it."

Nim sent him an icy glare.

"Alright, alright, forget I said anything." then muttered "Wildcat" under his breath, just loudly enough for her to hear.

She shook her head. "I swear, one of these days I'm going to...to..."

"Mount me in the streets and put me through my paces? Oh, I look forward to it!" he winked.

"GAH!" she shouted, and stomped off toward the exit.

When Garrus moved forward to try catch her by the shoulder and apologize, he didn't miss her wide grin.

OooOooO

They had found a secluded spot outside the club and opened up the bottle of turian brandy.

Nim felt, for the first time in a while at ease. There was something about the Garrus voice that soothed her. The flange, combined with the gentle tone, helped her relax even when she was doubled over with laughter. She was enjoying his many stories from his childhood on Palaven.

Nim took a drink from the bottle and passed it back to Garrus during a small lull in the conversation. She watched as he grabbed the bottle with one hand and took a long sip.

"So there we were, at this fancy party, all the high ranking clans was there, and she got food all over her face. Like, _all over_. And we're all staring at her, trying not to laugh. Believe me when I say, you do not want to laugh at a generals mate. Spirits the look my father gave me" his mandibles flared out in a smirk.

"That is both horrible and hilarious at the same time," Nim laughed.

"Have you lived on Palaven all your life?"

"Sort of. When I was eight my father was offered a high-paying executive position' in C-Sec. me and my big sister Solana would spend a couple of weeks visiting him on the Citadel"

"Are you and your father close?"

"We don't exactly see eye to eye, on many things."

When Nim turned to look at Garrus he had a solemn expression on his face. She wondered what had happened to drive a wedge between father and son, but decided to let the matter drop for now. It was a beautiful night, and Nim wanted to make the best of it.

OooOooO

Nim wasn't sure how long they sat there, simply talking to each other.

"It's getting late; we should head back to the academy"

Garrus stood and offered her a hand to help her up. Upon standing, all of the alcohol she had consumed suddenly hit her.

"I am drunk," she realized, "I am drunk, indeed."

She took a step and nearly stumbled, bumping into Garrus. She let him put an arm around her to steady her, playfully butting his arm around her waist as he led her back to the club.

Nim stopped them before he could open the door to the club. She pulled his right arm closer to her, bringing up the contacts in his Omni-tool and punching in the number to her comm. She looked up at him and winked.

"So you don't forget to message me when we are done with basic" she smiled.

"Nim, sweetie, you are many things," he leaned down and gently pressed his forehead to hers. "But forgettable is not one of them."

Nim let out a content sigh. This night had been better than she'd hoped.

OooOooO

**OO**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^**

**I should go.**


	9. Chapter 9

**-Greetings fellow lurkers! ^_^ **

**OO**

OooOooO

It was nearly three in the morning when they made it back to the male barracks. They stumbled in, both having much more to drink than advisable. Evenings on Pheiros were usually warm, but this particular night was especially chilly.

Garrus helped Nim over to his bunk and crossed over to his locker, retrieving a bundle of blankets. "Strip." he said.

"What?!"

"You're chilled to your plates. Strip."

"I refuse!"

He let out an exasperated sigh "Or we could try to warm you up by pressing our bodies together…."

"Turn around." she growled.

Garrus turned around to give her some privacy and when he turned back, she was swaddled in a big blanket.

"How are you feeling, by the way? You look like crap.

"I'll be okay, just need to learn how to hold my liquor."

Nim stumbled towards the door "I guess I should be going, then."

Garrus jolted forward. "What, you are not in a state to be walking around in the dark. No, you're staying here."

"In the male barracks?! No way!" Nim tried to walk without supporting herself on the wall, but thought better of it.

Then she turned around to face him "I'll stay." She said quietly.

"Just don't try anything." She muttered, looking away.

"Don't flatter yourself, sweetheart" he turned and climbed into the far end of the bunk.

He looked at her expectantly " Are you coming?… or are you waiting for a written invitation?"

"In the same bunk?!"

"Do you see any unoccupied bunks in here? I assure you, there are no empty bunks. Or would you rather bunk with Vyrnnus?"

"Spirits no!" she said.

"Then stop complaining and snuggle." She growled and she made several rude angry sounds with her sub-harmonics. "Joking! That was a joke."

She settled under the blanket, as far away from him as possible without falling off the bunk and it wasn't long before her breathing became even as she fell asleep. Garrus had no such luck. Having Nim at such a close proximity definitely affected him.

Traitorous cock!

Wretched girl with her intoxicating scent!

She was turned away from him and submerged in the blanket up to her cowl, but even the dark skin on the back of her neck was exciting to him. He'd slept with several girls. Yet here he was fawning over her.

All he could do was be uncomfortably aware of her presence she'd claimed in the back of his mind.

He did manage to fall asleep, though it was much later and the sun was already peeking over the horizon.

OooOooO

He awoke to the feeling of a warm breath on his back. An arm encircled him from behind as she nuzzled into him. He turned toward her sleeping form and buried his face in her neck, pulling her flush against him.

She murmured his name softly in her sleep and went limp in his strong arms.

Then they both realized at the same time what she said and who they were in bed with and two pairs of eyes snapped open at the same time.

"Garrus! What are you doing?!" she snapped, still tangled with him.

"Well, I appear to be cradling you delicately in my arms. And you don't seem especially upset about it, seeing as how you just called out my name."

She opened her mouth to protest but he touched his forehead with hers before she could respond.

For a moment she went completely still, then she rocked her hips against his and whimpered. Needing no more encouragement, he hooked his hand under her thigh to pull her onto him. Garrus then let his hands roam over her delicate waist.

And that's when things got confusing.

"Shit!" she said, slapping his hand away from her waist.

"What?" he asked.

She dismounted him and sat on the edge of the bunk. "I…I can't do this."

He propped himself up on his elbow and rubbed her back gently. "Alright, we'll take things slow."

She made an exasperated noise and began pacing the floor in front of his bunk. "No. We can't do this." _What would Nihlus say?_

"Really? You seemed to enjoy it enough while it was happening."

"It was a mistake." she said, waving her arms for emphasis, as though it would help her case.

"Which one of us are you trying to convince?"

"It meant nothing, Garrus."

This made him irrationally angry, for reasons he couldn't fathom.

"I need to go."

"And what? Just pretend this never happened?"

"Great idea. Let's do that." She retrieved the pile of armor from the corner and moved toward the door.

"So we're just going to ignore what's between us forever, then?"

"Glad you and I are on the same page."

He grabbed her by the arm. "Well, what if I don't want to pretend it never happened? What if I want you? What if I want to see where this goes?"

She glared at him and snatched her arm away. "It's nothing between us, Garrus. Like I said, it meant nothing. I'll see you later."

She ran out the door, leaving him standing there shocked and alone.

Why did the room feel so much emptier without her?

OooOooO

_There was nothing between him and Nim._ Garrus told himself over and over again. So far he wasn't convinced. He wanted Nim. He wanted more than a quick hook up. He wanted to know what her dreams were. He wanted to see her speechless with happiness. He wanted to know everything about her.

Perhaps it wouldn't have been so hard if she was actually willing to give him a chance. He couldn't understand why she was so opposed to the idea of them being together. Sure, they came from different colonies, and he was a part of one of the most powerful clans in the hierarchy, but that didn't mean they couldn't be together…..did it?

Confusion gave way to aggravation. Well, if it meant nothing to her, it certainly meant nothing to him.

OooOooO

In his frustration he started seeking out Xeria Fedorian. Their first encounter was behind the female barracks that ended loudly and enthusiastically. Then they met for the second time, and he came out from a closet marked by her teeth and talons. Then there was that quick tryst before they went to the shooting range.

Nim glared at him as he emerged from one of his many encounters with Xeria, putting his shirt back on. She shook her head and walked away.

He also made sure to touch Xerias waist in public, just to let Nim know that he wasn't sitting around waiting for her.

OooOooO

After sleeping with Xeria for two weeks Nim finally confronted him. The look she gave him as he walked with an arm slung over Xeria's shoulder was priceless_._

"What are you doing?" Nim asked, sharp eyes piercing his.

"Problem?" he replied in a bored voice.

"Isn't this getting old for you yet?"

"I have no idea what you mean."

"I mean all the sleeping around with Xeria for show."

_She was definitely jealous. Good._ "No, I sleep with her because I want to, not that I need to explain myself to you. And to answer your first question, no, it never gets old. You should try it sometime. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think Xeria is up for another round.

"Garrus..." Nim called quietly.

He inclined his head toward her. "Yes?"

She sighed. "Nothing. Maybe I'll see you later."

He nodded. "Maybe later."

He made his way back to the mess hall in order to find Xeria, and only stopped for a second to glance back at Nim. Her shoulders drooped just enough for him to notice.

OooOooO

The following week he found himself spending more time with Xeria; she wasn't exactly a skilled conversationalist, but beggars can't be choosers. It wasn't like he spent time with her for the joy of her company; he just wanted the release her body could give him. His relationship with Nim was still strained after their night together, so they both kept a respectable distance from each other.

He was beginning to doze off when Xeria plopped into his lap.

"You're quiet today. Have you heard?" she said, stroking his mandible absently.

"What are you talking about?" he asked as his talons trailed up the side of her waist.

"Nim Nictus and her _thing_ with her teacher."

He paused. "What thing?"

Xeria barked out a laugh "You mean you don't know."

"What thing, Xeria?" Garrus growled.

"Nothing, I'd rather talk about us." she said, slipping her hand into his lap to stroke him through his pants.

He grabbed her by the wrist. "Tell me."

She swallowed hard and her eyes darted around; not looking him in the eye. She let out a frustrated sound with her sub-harmonics.

"Tell me!" he snapped.

He did not know what he was expecting her to say, but if it involved Nim, he felt he had a right to know.

"Fine." Xeria whined. "So far as I'm concerned they _deserve_ each other. She's just some riff raff from an outer mining colony anyway. And he is from a mercenary colony, can you believe it, a _mercenary_ colony. They are like a stain on the hierarchy. They are not like you and me. Speaking of which, I talked to my father about us and he said that…"

"I have somewhere to be." Garrus snapped, pushing Xeria bodily from his lap.

Garrus fists clenched at his sides as he stormed away. He could barely make sense of his overpowering feelings, the anger, jealousy and betrayal was coursing through him. He thought the reason she left that morning was because she wasn't ready to be in a relationship with him. She must have decided that he wasn't _good_ enough to be with her. And of all the turians she could have chosen, she chose her teacher! Not only had Nihlus Kryik been reassigned a dozen times, but his military career was already at a standstill, and practically over before it even started.

He on the other hand was from a high ranking clan; the Vakarians was known throughout the hierarchy. He could give her a better life. He could be a better mate than Nihlus could ever be!

He needed to talk to Nim. Now!

OooOooO

**OO**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**I really appreciate feedback on how I'm doing. ^_^**

**I should go.**


End file.
